wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Questor Imperialis
"Będę strzegł honoru mego domu, Nasze braterstwo dodaje mi siły, Nie okażę litości mym wrogom, Żaden nie przetrwa mego gniewu, Będę bronił świętości Świętej Góry, Żaden wróg nie ujdzie z Aliric Prime bez kary, Nigdy nie zapomnę mej przysięgi, Tylko śmierć kończy służbę" - Przysięga składana przez nowych członków Domu Rycerskiego Degallio Imperialni Rycerze'' (ang Imperial Knights)'' - wojownicy walczący na polach bitew w potężnych pancerzach bitewnych, przypominających czasem małe Tytany. Jeden Rycerz potrafi odwrócić przebieg całego starcia, gdyż jest w stanie powalić każdą wrogą jednostkę. Rycerze działają razem jako armie Domów Rycerskich, bądź wybierają ścieżkę samotnika, czyli Wolnego Ostrza. Opis ogólny thumb|370px|Herb Imperialnych Rycerzy Zarówno samych pilotów jak i same maszyny oraz ogólnie organizację określa się zamiennie mianem Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy wchodzą w skład tzw. Domów Rycerskich, rządzonych przez Wysokich Królów. Domy Rycerskie zajmują daną planetę zwaną Planetą Rycerską. Podlegli im piloci Rycerzy obok ogólnego terminu Imperialni Rycerze są także określani mianem Szlachciców lub Potomków - z uwagi na to że są oni spadkobiercami głównych rodów pierwszych kolonizatorów Planet Rycerskich. Samymi Rycerzami (maszynami) zajmują się Zakrystianie. To formacja o wiele starsza niż samo Imperium. Jej korzenie sięgają Mrocznych Wieków Technologii, gdzie na niedawno skolonizowanych planetach powoli formowały się protoplastyczne Domy Rycerskie. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty odnaleziono wiele takich planet. Ówczesne Domy Rycerskie przyłączyły się do Imperium, stając się organizacją podległą Imperatorowi. Od tej pory aż do czasów obecnych Imperialni Rycerze wspierają wiele militarnych organizacji Imperium jak Kosmicznych Marines, Imperialną Gwardię, Siostry Bitwy, a także walczą w legionach Tytanów. Historia Historia Imperialnych Rycerzy jest niemal tak długa jak historia ludzkiej ekspansji między gwiazdami. Gwiezdny Exodus i Epoka Technologii W czasie epoki Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość kolonizowała inne planety znajdujące się niedaleko Układu Słonecznego. Pod koniec tego okresu, tuż przed rozpoczęciem się Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, kiedy to Ludzkość nie znała jeszcze Osnowy i wiążącej się z nią możliwości podróży z szybkością większą niż światło, zdecydowano o rozpoczęciu masowych kolonizacji planet w poszukiwaniu kończących się już surowców, światów do zaludnienia i rozwoju cywilizacji. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Długa Wojaż, gdyż z różnych kolonii wysyłano floty statków które podróżowały lata, a nawet dekady w kierunku planet uznanych za zdatne do zamieszkania. Przewoziły one tysiące ludzi i sprzęt niezbędny do kolonizacji nowo-zdobytych terenów. Długa Wojaż trwała wraz ze świtem nowej epoki - Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Okazało się że życie na odległych planetach, pod światłem nieznanych gwiazd jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż sądzono. Często odkryte terytoria okazały się już zamieszkałe, czy to przez ogromne drapieżniki, czy też przez obce cywilizacje, które nie miały zamiaru oddać swej ziemi. Kolejnym problemem była często nieprzyjazna atmosfera. Powrót do domu był niemożliwy, a pozostanie na orbicie kwestią nierychłej śmierci. Kolonistom pozostało tylko stanąć na planecie i samemu zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem. By zbudować pierwsze osady rozbierali oni własne statki kosmiczne, jak najszybciej tworząc przyczółki i perymetry. Koloniści Długiej Wojaży byli wyposażeni w Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne, te cuda Epoki Technologii potrafiły wyprodukować niemal wszystko. Do dziś poszukuje się fragmentów Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych, by wyprodukować wielkie dzieła tamtych czasów. Owa technologia pozwalała na produkcję wszystkiego od zwykłych urządzeń codziennego użytku aż po Rycerze. Często zdarzało się jednak że nie wszystkie floty Długiej Wojaży posiadały Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne tychże Rycerzy, co zmuszało takich kolonistów do obrony przed zagrożeniem bez pomocy tych potężnych maszyn, aż do momentu przybycia kolejnej floty bądź pojedynczego statku z Wzorem Konstrukcyjnym Rycerzy. Na obcych planetach Rycerz po prostu dominował. Tylko jeden pilot, specjalnie trenowany i przystosowywany mógł kontrolować Rycerza. Kilka machin potrafiło w pełni obronić olbrzymie miasta przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Kilkanaście było w stanie bezproblemowo strzec cały kontynent. Do tego potrafił znieść najcięższe i najbardziej ekstremalne warunki środowiska nowo-zdobytych światów. Era Walk Światy pozostawione same na pastwę losu musiały polegać tylko na sobie. Szybko zaczęły się reformy społeczne zakończone przekazaniem władzy w ręce najbardziej doświadczonych z Rycerzy. Wtedy dla tych światów zaczął się Neo-feudalizm. Dla ludzi żyjących w tych społecznościach najważniejsze stały się trzy rzeczy: Honor, Obowiązek i Wierność. Na tych fundamentach powstały samodzielne państwa Rycerskie. Aby zapobiec bratobójczym walkom o władzę stworzono system zwany Turniejami, gdzie przedstawiciele poszczególnych Domów walczyli z innymi, a zwycięski Ród przejmuje władzę na określony czas. Dla przykładu można podać planetę Higroxias, gdzie raz na 10 lat organizowane są tzw Zawody Honorowe. w czasie tych zawodów przedstawiciele trzech najważniejszych domów konkurują ze sobą w wielu dyscyplinach na wzór legendarnych Turniejów Rycerskich, które podobnież odbywały się na Terze w starożytnych czasach. Zwycięski Dom otrzymuje zaszczyt pełnienia władzy nad planetą przez kolejne 10 lat, oraz musi przygotować kolejny turniej gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Kiedy walki przeciągały się z lat w dekady, z dekad w stulecie, a ze stuleci w milenia Rycerskie światy stawały się coraz bardziej odosobnione. Bez kontaktu z innymi kulturami światy te stawały się zamknięte i tworzyły własne zasady prawne i używały różnych terminów określających dane rzeczy. Na przykład na jednym ze światów przywódcę domu nazywa się Seniorem, na innym Lordem, a na jeszcze innym Patriarchą. To samo tyczy się siedzib, można raz spotkać nazwę Zamek, innym razem Twierdzę, lub jeszcze innym Posiadłość. Życie rycerzy zamknęło się w codziennej rutynie tradycji i etykiety. Jedynym sposobem na wyrwanie się z niej było przywdzianie pancerza i ruszenie w wir walki po chwałę i sławę. Nadejście Imperium Po pięciu tysiącach lat, Imperium wzniosło się z popiołu jaki pozostał po Erze Walk i prowadzone prze Imperatora znów sięgnęło gwiazd. Nic w drodze mlecznej nie mogło się równać z potężnymi i bezlitosnymi armiami ludzkości. Wolny Handlarz Jeffers odnalazł jeden z+++++++++++++++++++ od razu zauważył olbrzymi potencjał militarny Rycerzy, którzy mogliby bardzo wesprzeć Imperium. W swoim raporcie opowiedział Administratum o bogactwie tychże światów, o niezdobytych warowniach i o twardych oraz nieustępliwych wojownikach, którzy mogliby wesprzeć Imperialną ofensywę jeszcze skuteczniej niż Astartes. Po sprawdzeniu danych Administratum błyskawicznie ruszyło by odnaleźć jak najwięcej tych światów i włączyć je dyplomatycznie do imperium. Samowystarczalność tych światów sprawiła, że zachowały prawie całkowitą autonomię. Herezja Horusa Kiedy nastąpił ten straszliwy dzień, kiedy syn zdradził ojca, a galaktyka po 200 latach spokoju znów stanęła w ogniu Rycerze jednogłośnie wypowiedzieli wojnę Horusowi i przysięgli, że nie spoczną dopóty, dopóki głowa zdrajcy nie zawiśnie na palu, a jego ciało nie zostanie spopielone raz na zawsze. Z obietnicy nie wywiązał się tylko jeden Dom zwany Devine, władcy planety Molech. To oni byli jedynymi rycerzami, którzy zdradzili, to oni posłuchali podszeptów Slaanesha i zwrócili się przeciwko swoim braciom. Mimo, że zostali wybici w pień, żyją nadal jako demony wewnątrz swoich zmutowanych i zniszczonych maszyn. Gdy tylko te kreatury ruszają w bój niosą ze sobą tylko śmierć i rozpacz. Mimo, że wielu Rycerzy przebywało na światach kuźniach służąc mechanicus, żaden z nich nie dołączył do Tech-Heretyków, walczyli do końca przeciw bluźnierstwom Chaosu. Rytuał pasowania Imperialni Rycerze są podobni do tytanów, a co za tym idzie piloci są podłączeni do przewodów neuronowych swoich maszyn za pomocą tak zwanego Tronu Mechanicum i stają się z nimi jednością. Każdy szlachcic czuje to co maszyna, widzi za pomocą autozmysłów i jego maszyna porusza się z naturalną płynnością dorównującą machinom Eldarów. +++++W sercu każdej rycerskiej twierdzy znajduje się miejsce zwane Sanktuarium, to tam znajdują się wszystkie pancerze danego Domu. Tam też odbywa się rytuał pasowania - tzw. Rytuał Jestestwa, czyli podłączenia szlachcica do Tronu Mechanicum. Te miejsca są często przebudowanymi wrakami statków kolonizacyjnych, które niegdyś tu przybyły. Zanim szlachcic dostąpi zaszczytu złączenia z pancerzem przechodzi wiele prób i jest oceniany przez seniorów Domu, czy jest godzien tego zaszczytu. Jeśli rekrut przejdzie pomyślnie wszystkie próby i zostanie pozytywnie oceniony zostaje umieszczony w tak zwanej Komnacie Echa gdzie zestraja się on z Tronem Mechanicum i przyzwyczaja do jedności z maszyną. Jest pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że rekrut nie zgra się z Tronem i wtedy może dojść do poważnych uszkodzeń mózgu prowadzących w najlepszym wypadku do śmierci. Jeśli uda mu się zestroić zostaje mu wszczepiony implant uczuciowy łączący częściowo jego świadomość z pancerzem oraz zapamiętujący uczucie jakie towarzyszyło operacji np jeśli rekrut był zdenerwowany Rycerz będzie trudniejszy do kontroli, jeśli był zły to rycerz będzie działał bardziej agresywnie i możliwe, że wymknie się spod kontroli. Każdy Rycerz posiada również indywidualną osobowość, która jest sumą osobowości poprzednich pilotów. Po śmierci pilota część jego świadomości pozostaje w elementach tronu, dzięki czemu jego umysł łączy się z maszyną i czasem nawiedza kolejnego pilota w formie szeptów i wspomnień z bitew. Znane Światy Rycerskie System Stryken - Jest położony na północnym-zachodzie galaktyki i jest znany ze swoich Światów-Kuźni. Systemu bronią planety Stryken II IV i V. Kilka z planet było niegdyś Światami Dziewiczymi Eldarów, podobno są cały czas zamieszkiwane przez tych Xeno. Dutonis -''' Położony w Segmentum Obscurus, znany jest ze swoich niezwykle bogatych złóż Adamantu. Planetą rządzą dwa rywalizujące ze sobą Domy: Navaros i Borgius. '''Voltoris - położony jest na Wschodniej Granicy galaktyki. Planeta ta jest pokryta Lazurowymi oceanami oraz rajskimi tropikalnymi wyspami pełnymi ogromnych Nietoperzopodobnych stworzeń pijących krew nieuważnych wędrowców oraz ziemno-wodnymi gadami mogącymi w kilka chwil rozszarpać Land Raidera. Ta planeta jest siedzibom wspaniałego Domu Rycerskiego Terryn. Na nieszczęście dla świata najpierw zaatakował Rój Lewiatan, a potem Dominum Tau. Mimo wielu strat Rycerze obronili się sami, bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. 'Raisa - '''Najlepiej obwarowana twierdza Rycerska w galaktyce, siedziba Domu Cadmus. '''Rapture '- Niegdyś klejnot sektora Reductus, teraz martwy świat. Planeta została zaatakowana i niemal całkowicie pożarta przez tyranidów z floty-roju Lewiatan. Xeno zostali pokonani, lecz cena była bardzo wysoka. Teraz jedynymi mieszkańcami planety są członkowie Domu Rycerskiego Aramos, którzy gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja opuszczają swoją siedzibę i ruszają aby pomścić swój świat krwią Tyranidów. 'Avarris '- Planeta grobowiec dynastii Sautekh. W 975M41 Nekroni przebudzili się i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowali Twierdze Rycerzy. Jakimś sposobem bronie Gaussowskie używane przez Nekronów nie były wstanie przebić się przez Tarcze Jonowe używane przez Rycerzy. Teraz Nekroni wydają się być już niemal pokonani przez połączone siły trzech Domów Rycerskich oraz sił Imperium ściągniętych z okolicznych Sektorów. Zwycięstwo jest o tyle blisko, że Rycerze już dostali się wgłąb Grobowców, a Nekroni nie mogą im zbyt dużo zrobić. Światy Kuźnie Niektóre światy Feudalne stały się światami kuźniami z powodu działalności misjonarzy Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy nawrócili Rycerzy na Kult Mechanicus. Domy Rycerskie przystawały na tą propozycję z uwagi na niedobór zaplecza maszynowego, bądź brak Zakrystian. Pozostałe w większości także wyznają Omnisjasza. Bardzo często można spotkać Legiony Tytanów wspierane przez Imperialnych Rycerzy z insygniami Mechanicus. Współpraca tych dwóch organizacji zaczęła się już w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty, kiedy to nowo odkryte światy feudalne bogate w starożytną technologie stały się celem wielkiego zainteresowania Mechanicus. Światy te były skarbnicą wiedzy i surowców naturalnych więc szybko zaczęto je uprzemysławiać. Znane Domy Rycerskie Imperialne Domy Rycerskie niezależne: *Dom Terryn *Dom Cadmus *Dom Griffith *Dom Hawkshroud *Dom Mortan Imperialne Domy Rycerskie zależne od Adeptus Mechanicus: *Dom Kruka *Dom Vulker *Dom Taranis *Dom Krast Pancerz Rycerza Każdy Dom i każdy rycerz preferują inne style walki z ich zaletami i wadami, jedni polegają bardziej na walce w zwarciu, a inni w walce na dystans. Wszystkie modele Rycerzy mają zbliżoną budowę, oręż posiadają dwa odnóża kroczne oraz dwa ramiona na których montuje się uzbrojenie. Każdy Rycerz posiada ręcznie robiony przez braci z Mechanicus Adamantowy pancerz oraz robione przez właściciela drobne przeróbki jak np zmiana wyglądu hełmu lub dodanie ozdób w stylu herbu rodowego lub innego symbolu. Jednakże każdy z Rycerzy musi mieć na sobie heraldykę swojego Domu, tak aby w ferworze walki można było odróżnić swoich od wrogów i ułatwić dowodzenie. Oprócz adamantu Rycerz jest chroniony również przez potężne pole jonowe mogące zatrzymać każdy niemalże pocisk. Dzięki zastosowaniu pola zmniejszono masę całego pancerza dzięki czemu stał się on bardziej mobilny.thumb|304px|Rycerz walczący z Bestią Standardowym wyposażeniem bitewnym tych maszyn są : Miecz Łańcuchowy znacznych rozmiarów, przystosowany do przecinania grubych pancerzy pojazdów oraz broń dystansowa w formie np działa bitewnego, plazmowego, laserowego lub termicznego. Oprócz dwóch szturmowych rodzajów tych maszyn istnieją jeszcze cięższe, przystosowane do walki na dystans modele Krzyżowiec oraz Kasztelan. Ich pancerze są grubsze, co sprawie, że są znacznie wolniejsi od swoich mniejszych kuzynów lecz służą jako naprawdę ciężkie wsparcie. Wyposażeni są oni w dwie bronie dystansowe o dużym zasięgu mogące z łatwością niszczyć odległe czołgi, jednostki wsparcia oraz umocnienia nieprzyjaciela. Wolne Ostrza Wolne ostrza (ang. Freeblades), czyli Rycerze, którzy nie posiadają swojego Domu i podróżują po galaktyce walcząc przeciw wrogom Imperium. Piloci zawsze mają jednego ucznia, którego szkolą w sztuce wojennej, aby po ich śmierci walka była kontynuowana, a legenda nieśmiertelnych wojowników podtrzymywana. Najsłynniejsi z nich to: Źródła Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:W BUDOWIE